7 steps
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Nick trying to win Macy over.
1. Prolouge

**7 tries**

A series of Nick trying to win Macy over.

* * *

**Proloug , when Macy and Nick are 7**

"Hey Macy." Nick said walking over to me .

"Hey Nicky." I smile giggling.

"So I was wondering , would you like to be my girlfriend." He smiled , a thing he rarely did.

"No thanks Nick besides boys have cooties." I ran away from him. "Besides you need to do 7 things before you can be my boyfriend."

"What are they." He caught up to me asking.

**_"The first thing you have to do is carry my books for me . _**

**_The second is bring me flowers. _**

**_The 3rd thing is to make me smile when I'm unhappy. _**

**_The fourth is to help me when I need it. _**

**_The fifth is to dance with me . _**

**_The sixth is to write a special song for me. _**

**_The last thing you have to do is kiss me and tell me you love me." _**I smiled at him and said "Besides your forgetting I'm moving away tomorrow."

"Well then I guess its goodbye Mace. Im sure you would have made an awesome girlfriend." he smiled one last time. Neither of us knowing what would be in our future.

* * *

I know its short but hey its an expirement.


	2. Book Carrying?

**7 Steps**

This will be a step a month meaning it starts in december.

Books= December

flowers= January

smile = february

help =march

dance = april

song = june

love and kiss = july

* * *

**December 4th , 08**

I walked into my new school. It was Pure Horace Mantice (Sp?) . I heard it was where JONAS went to school. They are the best band ever. I would love just to meet them , I am the president of the fan sight. So far it is rumored that Joe was dating their stylist. Kevin was dating a girl in one of his classes , and Nicky ... wait did I just say Nicky? I meant Nick.

I was walking to my new locker trying to balance alot of books when I bumped into a guy.

"Sorry." We said at the same time and I looked up.

"Oh my yo .. your . hi-m!" I exclaim in amazment seeing that he was NICK OF JONAS! ( I know , I had to make her a smidge obsessed.)

"Uh yeah ... hi." Nick said .

"I can't believe I'm meeting you." I say and then fall back .. fainting for a second and then when I wake up I see a girl and 2 other members of JONAS there . "Oh my!"

"Here let me help you." Nick said taking my hand helping me up.

"Thanks a lot." I smile dreamily at him.

"I'll also help you carry these." He picked up some of my books smiling only at me.

"Thanks that means a lot to me." I smile remember telling a boy I used to like about the 7 steps. And Nick just completed the first.

Then Nick and I walk down the hall not even noticing anything else but eachother. Then we got detention.... oops?

* * *

I really didnt want to over do it on the fluff . Ecspecialy when they just re met! REVIEW!

* * *


	3. beautiful birthday roses

**7 Steps**

This will be a step a month meaning it starts in december.

Books= December

flowers= January

smile = february

help =march

dance = april

song = june

love and kiss = july

I know some of you are wondering the gap between Dance and Song but trust me there wont be May . I know that I skipped it. There are certain things that have to happen in a certain month. I have all but 2 of the months planned out. Dont worry one of them is the smile one , which I have an idea for , and well the last chapter wasnt as planned out as I hoped. But the others have special things that have to hapen within those months.

* * *

January 17th , 2009

**Flowers**

It's been a month since Nick and I met , also since I have met Stella and the other two thirds of Jonas. Trust me now I dont faint as much and freak out. Which is very good.

Stella and I are best friends now and trust me she is completely inlove with Joe ... but wont admit it and that makes me very mad. IT also makes me mad is that Joe is doing the same thing! I want to play matchmaker so bad.

Today is also my birthday and Joe got me a pair of shoes , with stellas help of course. Kevin got me a signed guitar pick. Stella got me a designer dress. Nick gave me nothing he said that he has something but I dont know what it is.

When I got to my locker I opened it up and inside it there was a white rose with a note on it.

_dear Macy ,_

_ White is for the pure heart you have and also your pure beauty._

_Love , _

_LoveCrazed_

I smiled and then smelled the rose. It was beautiful and so was the note. I smiled and then Nick walked up with a smug look on his face.

"Thats a pretty flower." he smiled at me.

"It's beautiful." I blushed at him. I kind of have a crush on him so I'm also a little disapointed he didnt get me it.

"for a beautiful girl." I heard him mumble.

"You think I'm beutiful?" I smile at him and he flushed.

"Who wouldnt?" He smiled and pulled out a red rose "This is for you , I like how it matches your blush , which is beautiful." He smiled at me and I blushed at his comment.

"Well I have to go to class bye Nick." I smile and kiss his cheek "Thanks for the flower."

* * *

If you didnt get it Nick put the rose in her locker. They both like eachother and things will start warming up soon . As in they will kiss before the final chapter. I never said that the kiss would be their first lol unless you want it to!


	4. Chocolate Smiles

**7 Steps**

This will be a step a month meaning it starts in december.

Books= December

flowers= January

smile = february

help =march

dance = april

song = june

love and kiss = july

I know some of you are wondering the gap between Dance and Song but trust me there wont be May . I know that I skipped it. There are certain things that have to happen in a certain month. I have all but 2 of the months planned out. Dont worry one of them is the smile one , which I have an idea for , and well the last chapter wasnt as planned out as I hoped. But the others have special things that have to hapen within those months.

* * *

**January 14th , 2009**

**Chocolate Smiles**

Today is Valentines Day and I dont have a date or anything from my secret admirer yet. I usualy get a note on my locker every friday and there is a romantic poem in it. This guy may be perfect for me... only thing I don't know who he is.

So my secret admirer doent admire me anymore . All I am doing today is sitting on the couch eating ramen watching lifetime. The usual on a night like this. Joe and Stella are going out tonight. Kevin and Danielle are going out. Nick probably will do something romantic for a girl.

Joe has been trying to impress Stella all day from a big teddybear to a box of chocolates.

All I got was sweethearts from Kevin who is asking advice on where to take Danielle tonight.

Nick is the last to give me something like usual , and here I am alone all sad and depressed about being alone on Valentines day.

Soon someone put their hands over my eyes "Guess who?" a voice asked behind me.

"Hmm Joe?" I asked saddly.

"No" He pecked my neck and my breath was ragged. I knew it was Nick.

"Jo..joe?" I stutter and he kissed my neck again and I turned around.

"Nick?" I say and he smiled.

"yes." He said and bent down to kiss me on the lips ... my first kiss when

"Hey guys." Kevin said throwing his arms around us.

"Hi Kevin." We fake a smile.

"So guys I've figured out what to do for Danielle." He pulled his arms away from us. "Later." He ran off.

"So I umm got u something." He took out a circular box and inside there was a chocolate smile and I smiled.

" I love it." I quickly kiss his cheek and blush.

"So umm I'll see you later?" He asked and I nodded.

**7 pm that night.**

Stella came over to get ready for her date and asked me to get in my dress and shoes from my birthday and I did.

Stella left an hour ago so im sitting home in my nice dress and heels all done up for nothing when there was a knock on my door and I opened it seeing ...........

Nick there with a boquet of red roses.

"Do you feel like going out tonight?" He asked me with that hopeful grin holding out his hand .

"Who wouldnt." I take it and step closer to him our lips about to touch when we see my dad at the door.

* * *

So things are heating up with Nick and Macy and Nick is well u kinda see from the thing. This chapter is the more mature out of the past ones. Do you like it?

* * *


	5. Music help

**7 Steps**

This will be a step a month meaning it starts in december.

Books= December

flowers= January

smile = february

help =march

dance = april

song = june

love and kiss = july

I know some of you are wondering the gap between Dance and Song but trust me there wont be May . I know that I skipped it. There are certain things that have to happen in a certain month. I have all but 2 of the months planned out. Dont worry one of them is the smile one , which I have an idea for , and well the last chapter wasnt as planned out as I hoped. But the others have special things that have to hapen within those months.

* * *

_MArch 10th , 2009_

_Music Help_

So music midterm is coming up and , I'm having trouble with it. So who do I ask for help... Nick. Which is fine with me , but he has been acting a little strange lately. So here I am in the music room waiting for Nick who is 28 minutes late. But whos counting? oh right me.

_15 minutes later_

I'm tired of this I dont want to wait anymore. I grab my stuff and was about to leave when Nick ran in with his guitar. "I'm sorry." He said out of breath. "Out of town softball team."

I nod my head in understanding. "Oh ok , I thought you were ditching me."

"So what do you need help with?" he smiled and I looked down.

"Everything."

"Oh well lets get started."

_3 hours later_

"I finally get it!" I exclaim with happiness.

"Thats good." he smiled .

"Thank you sooo much." I smile and wrap my arms tightly around him and pull my head back and I saw his georgous eyes and leaned in and he did too when.

"All students in the building leave , the school is shutting down." THe speaker said and we pulled apart.

"So do you want to come over my house?" He smiled holding out his arm and I linked mine with it.

"Of course Mr. Lucas." I smile "Maybe some icecream on the way there.?" I give him a out.

"Of course." He kissed my cheek and we went to his car.

* * *

SO how did you like it ? I personally think it is the worst so far.

* * *


	6. Dancing In The Street

**

* * *

**

7 Steps

This will be a step a month meaning it starts in december.

Books= December

flowers= January

smile = february

help =march

dance = april

song = june

love and kiss = july

The chapter I've been waiting for! I love this one !! hope you do too. Also I forgot to tell you something.

* * *

_April 10th , 2009_

_Dancing in the Street_

So here Nick and I are in the middle of nowhere. Literaly. Nick Decided that we drive out of town for some club and we somehow managed on a lifeless highway in the middle of nowhere. All there is around us is dirt and the ocassional tree. Nick thought this would be a good short cut to the club.

"This is fun." I say to nick leaning against his pick-up truck.

" Shut up." he said from the drivers seat.

"Make me." I looked over and stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled.

"ok." he smirked and turned up the radio and my favorite song was on.

"I love this song!" I smiled brightly and Nick got out to the car.

"Well then why dont we dance?" He smiled

" Nick we're in the middle of nowhere." I giggled

"Well we have music , what else do we need?" He took my hand and we started swaying back and forth.

"You're very right." I put my head on his shoulder. "This is nice."

"It is." I felt him nod. "Macy ... there's something I want you to know." his breath became regged

"What is it?" I ask him lifting my head looking him in the eye.

"This." He leaned down and kissed me and soon I was kissing back.

"Macy, I have liked you for about 10 years now." He said and I was confused.

"Nick we have only known eachother for months , how could you like me for years?" My smile faded

"We were best friends when we were kids, I even liked you back then." His smile faded too.

"Nick , how long have you known?" my voice began to rise.

"I don't know 3 or 4 months." His voice raising too.

"And you kept that from me?" I yelled "How could you?" I slapped him ... hard.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD ONLY SEE ME AS A FUCKING FRIEND!!!" he yelled "Just get in the car Macy and I'll drive you back home." He calmed down and I hopped in the car trying not to cry. Neither one of us looking or speaking to the other till we reached my house about 3 hours later.

"So I'll talk to you later?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Dont even bother , just so you know I was your secret admirer." He glared at me and spoke with an icy tone while my heart broke.

"Nick im sorry." I plead him "Please dont go."

"Whys hould I so I can slapped in the face again by a worthless girl." He glared and then stopped to take it back "Macy I'm sorry."

"Nick just dont talk to me again. You have already broken my heart enough." Tears started to pour out of my eyes and I went inside my house.

* * *

Oh this one is sad at the end but I love up until after they kiss. Also I forgot to tell you im not just skipping the month of May but also a year.... Nick and Macy go for more than a year without talking. Also guess what song I'm doing for the make up song. I got the idea from watching a youtube vid. So search Nick Macy on youtube and guess the song. Also whoever guesses correct will be Nicks girlfriend until he gets with Macy... So there will be definetly maybe some drama in the next chapter.


	7. Definetly a Song

**7 steps**

This will be a step a month meaning it starts in december.

Books= December

flowers= January

smile = february

help =march

dance = april

song = june

love and kiss = july

This one is ok , I know I switched around the lyrics a little bit to fit the story more.

* * *

_April 17th , 2010_

_Definetly a Song_

Here it is Graduation. From now on I will be an adult and have to act mature. Its not easy ever since I got into a fight with my dad after I got home from getting lost with Nick and he got in his car , then a drunk driver killed him and his car on impact. The last thing he told me was that my heart always knows what it wants. But that never helped me cause it only made me want him more.

"Macy Misa." The principal called out and I got my diploma not caring. Its not like any of my family was watching but I heard 3 chears from 3 special people to me or were special people to me. Joe , Kevin , and Stella. But saddly Nick wasnt there.... Its not like I cared I have moved on with Randy and he moved on with Ally or Victoria I forget ( Special credit right there to my most reviewing reviewers for this series!) . But then i realized Randy didnt even clap for me all he did was sit there looking at Stellas friend Katie.

_At the Graduation party_

"Hey Everyone next we have a special treat by the band Jonas!." A kid at my school said while Randy was somewhere.

"Thanks everyone." Nick smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "This is a song dedicated to my friend Macy."

Nick Looked at me then Randy in the corner talking with Katie .

**_"I met a girl named MAcy  
_****_and she lived in the heart of New Jersy  
_****_She liked black caddies  
_****_listened to her daddy  
_****_and danced till legs were sore_**

**_She worked around the corner  
_****_at thrift store with a grouchy owner  
_****_And her boyfriend Randy , Dates another girl named Katie  
_****_he loves her Definetly Maybe_**

**_"Dont think I can take it any longer  
_****_Wake me when its over  
_****_So far away  
_****_I wish that it was closer  
I see you every day  
I'm to scared to go over  
I wonder what she'd say  
I barely have even talked to her_**

**_And how much longer  
will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what shes doing when im singin myself to sleep"_**

A tear leaked out because I never knew this was all the pain he was having because of me

**_"Cause hes a faker  
So see you later  
I wonder when you realize she means alot more to me_**

**_I saw you in the hallway when my class was just over  
It was a friday , schools out tonight  
Everything seems to be alright  
I said you going to part at the cove  
He said hes picking me up at 6 again , and I dont want to dissapoint my boyfriend."_**

I smiled at the lucases giving then my support when Stella came next to me "Good to see you happy again." She smiled

**__****_"And how much longer  
will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what shes doing when im singin myself to sleep  
Cause hes a faker  
So see you later  
I wonder when you realize she means alot more to me_**

**_Shes staring of his picture in her locker  
She tells the girls about all the things he bought her  
I saw what what happen when he went to get water  
When we were at the movies watching Harry Potter"_**

Nick glared in disgust at not my but Randy and how he didnt even notice the song he was to busy making out with Katies neck and it sent shivers down my spine as I remembered february and also my birthday . Also when he helped me with my books? The roses he gave me on my birthday. Or how he helped me with music and we almost kissed after. But also about the last time i saw him and felt happy being with him while we danced in the street and then we finally kissed and made out. He brought me so much happiness and comfort and he was the guy for me (YAY! SHE FINALLY FELLL FOR HIM!)

**_"He had his hands on  
_****_Every girl he layed his eyes on  
HAte to break it to you hes a python  
And even when he kissed her  
He had his eyes on her sister"_**

Ugh Randy boy was he done with. Then I noticed the beat sped up

**__****_"And how much longer  
will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what shes doing when im singin myself to sleep  
Cause hes a faker  
So see you later  
I wonder when you realize she means alot more to me_**

**_I met a girl named MAcy  
_****_and she lived in the heart of New Jersy  
_****_She liked black caddies  
_****_listened to her daddy  
_****_and danced till legs were sore_**

**_She worked around the corner  
_****_at thrift store with a grouchy owner  
_****_And her boyfriend Randy , Dates another girl named Katie  
_****_he loves her Definetly Maybe" _**

Nick finished and I smiled at him clappping my hands for not only him but all of Jonas. Nick was the one for me. When he got off stage I walked over to him.

"We need to talk alone" I seriously said with a dull face and he nodded saddly while I led him to an empty spare room and said.

" I like you to Nick" Then kissed him and he kissed back pushing me against the wall kissing me then moved down to my neck and I tangled my hands in his hair.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked pulling away and I shook my head.......

* * *

What do you think she will say .... I know well just read on and you will find out

* * *

"No" I told him then kissed him "But lets not do it here." I stopped and we left for his when I realized I didnt like Nick.......

I loved him

* * *

Wow big ending there and trust me I already have a sequal in mind. Its called or atleast I think it will be called

"7 months of living with a Rockstar."

Macy and Nick are serious and Nick wants to propose , but there is a problem becuase him and his brothers are on tour while Stella and Joe are married and Marrige is kind of on the rocks . While Kevin is getting divorced by his wife _____ (Any name suggestions just tell me.) But the ultimate problem is that Macy and Stella are living on the bus with them , but barely see them.

but its only an idea

or something like

"The 7 rules of Divorce "

Macy and Nick are broken up and Nick wants a divorce , but Macy wants to prove that she still loves him and is writing everything down in a journal. The reation ships with Joe , Stella , and Kevin are the same as the first.


	8. The 7th Step to Love

**7 steps**

This will be a step a month meaning it starts in december.

Books= December

flowers= January

smile = february

help =march

dance = april

song = june

love and kiss = july

This one is OK , I know I switched around the lyrics a little bit to fit the story more.

* * *

_July 4th , 2010_

_The 7th step to love_

Nick and I are stronger then ever. Even though we had sex that one time. We both agreed never again until we are married. He has a purity ring for a reason. Not that its his anymore.

Randy and I broke up the next day and Nick broke up with his 2 girlfriends , who were actually nice and sweet (See u 2 r not complete sluts! I made you nice people!) . Now Randy and Katie are exclusive and did I mention Joe proposed to Stella and she said yes? Kevin and Danielle are on a break at the moment.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sexy." I smiled and said "Hey Nick."

"How would you like to go with me and my brothers to a fireworks show tonight?" I smile more

"I would love to go!" I exclaim "But what will I wea-" I was cut off my a knocking at the door "One sec." I said to Nick and I found Stella with her hair & make-up kit. With a colorful dress. "You planned this didnt you?" I seethe at him.

"Sorry your breaking up." Joe took the phone and crinkled plastic wrap and I hung up and look at Stella. "He's your boyfriend." And shake my head.

_Few hours later at the firworks._

"There beautiful Nick." I smile at the fireworks.

Nick then kissed my neck murmering "Not as beautiful as you."

I then smiled and turned around "Thanks." I smile at him.

"Macy , I love you." He said and then kissed me and I kissed back.

"Nick , I love you too." I smiled and kissed him and a firework in the shape of a heart exploded in the sky.

* * *

So this is the ending to THIS part of the story... in your reviews add in that you want sequel 1 or sequel 2?

"7 months of living with a Rock star."

Macy and Nick are serious and Nick wants to propose , but there is a problem because him and his brothers are on tour while Stella and Joe are married and Marriage is kind of on the rocks . While Kevin is getting divorced by his wife _____ (Any name suggestions just tell me.) But the ultimate problem is that Macy and Stella are living on the bus with them , but barely see them.

but its only an idea

or something like

"The 7 rules of Divorce "

Macy and Nick are broken up and Nick wants a divorce , but Macy wants to prove that she still loves him and is writing everything down in a journal. The relationships with Joe , Stella , and Kevin are the same as the first.


	9. THE SEQUAL WAS PICKED!

**7 steps**

K so I have decided to do sequal 1.

Stella and Macy are touring with Jonas and Nick is ready to propose, but is getting distracted by work and a menicing co-star in a movie will he ever pop the question. Plus other problems rise when Kevin and his girlfriend break-up and Finds comfort in Macy who seems to be more alone lately. But also Joe and Stella's marrige is on the rocks aswell.

Story : 8 seasons of Abandoment

Chapters: 8

Couples: Nacy , Joella , Kevin/ Macy ish.


End file.
